


The Song of Edelweiss

by Dreamtea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Classical Music, Fluff, M/M, Music, Piano, Slight Chibi Austria and Chibi Switzerland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music is the compass to guide the person to their fate." </p><p>A dream, arriving 10 minutes early to the meeting, and a childhood song all linked together as part of the compass.</p><p>It's strange to believe it but it would be that 'compass' that would would bring the two distant nations closer.</p><p>02-26-17 Update: Story will be completed if it's the last thing I do I swear to God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough SwissAus fics to satisfy me so I decided to write one myself. I know I should work on an Ameripan fic like I said I would but I have no ideas. So enjoy this story of my other OTP!

"Austria? What are you doing up so late?" A young Switzerland stood outside the doorway of Austria's music room. 

Switzerland was sleeping over at Austria's place since the training he tried to give him ran from sunrise to the point where it was too late for him to go home. Not that he really minded though since he couldn't pass up on the chance of free food and lodging. 

"I should be asking the same thing as you." Austria replied simply. He was seated in a piano chair, with piano sheet music either crumbled or scattered on the floor. The piano especially built for him was a smaller version of a grand scale piano. Austria looked over at him, setting aside a pen and sheet on top of the piano, "can't sleep?" 

Switzerland knew he couldn't lie. He always had trouble sleeping for as long as he could remember. He was extremely insomniac to put his problem to a word. Austria was the only one who knew about it since Switzerland felt that it was a weakness not many people should know in fear of taking it as an advantage. He only gave a small nod, "yeah." 

"Well you can sit down next to me if you want. I know music helps me sleep."

Switzerland walked toward him, feeling the papers temporarily stick to his feet before going back to the ground as he sat next to him. He would've smacked him upside the head for keeping the room so messy but it was too late in the night to be doing that, "what are you working on?"

"I've just been creating a new song." 

"Let me hear it."

"You can't." Austria began to be flustered, "It's a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" He rose his eyebrow at this. 

"Yep and you can't hear it until it's finished!" 

"Why are you doing a surpise though?" He tried to remember if there was any important holiday coming up. His and Austria's birthday wasn't for months and the important holidays weren't near so it couldn't be that.

"Well...I-it's a surpise too!" 

Switzerland rolled his eyes, "come on, I won't be able to sleep if I have to think on what the surprise is about."

"...," Austria thought for a moment, "how about the song title?" 

"Fair enough."

"I'm calling it _The Song of Edelweiss_." Austria replied. 

"After the flower?" 

"Yes and that's all that I'm going to tell you." 

"Okay. Just play something, will ya?"

Austria laughed softly and nodded. He played Beethoven's _Sonata No. 8_. The only change he made was to make the parts slower when they were faster and used lower keys or high keys in order to make it relaxing enough to fall asleep to. 

Switzerland found himself getting tired when Austria played the song. Whenever he played, he always found himself relaxing near him. It was like his music was the only way to get him to sleep and in some ways it was true. 

His head felt heavy as he tried to keep awake. He leaned against Austria and placed his head against his shoulder. 

"You always fall asleep so easily when I play," He heard Austria's quiet voice.

 He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He gave a small nod.

"Looks like it'll be me carrying you off to bed." He heard Austria finish the last few notes of the song, "Good night." He felt his eyelids slowly close to the darkness.

* * *

 

"Big brother, wake up. You'll be late to the meeting." He felt Liechtenstein shake him awake from his dream.

Austria? He wanted to call out his name. The name lingered on his tongue for a few moments before he managed to think clearly. He tried to think drowsily of  what his sister was talking about. 

Oh yeah the meeting in Austria's place. 

He pulled the covers up to his head, "five more minutes." He grumbled. 

"I would but you'd be late then and won't be able to eat breakfast." She managed to pull the covers away from him, "I made your favorite." 

Switzerland could only sigh. There was no way he was going to turn down the food she cooked for him, "alright alright.  Just let me get dressed." He stood up from bed. 

Liechtenstein nodded before leaving the room to let him change. 

He didn't feel as tired or groggy as he usually he did when he woke up. He felt like he did whenever he fell asleep to Austria's music; refreshed and energized. How long has it been since he felt that? He thought of the dream as he took a quick shower and changed to his clothes. The dream was a memory of back then. 

When Austria and Switzerland were friends. 

He remembered that night because of the new song he had overheard Austria play. He did of course get to hear the surprise which was a song. Austria gave him the reason that it was because he still stuck with him despite him always having to clean up after him. 

He only ever heard the song 3 times in his life before they grew apart. He wondered how many more times he would've heard of that song if they remained friends.

"I'm thinking of that stupid bastard again!" Switzerland realized who he was thinking about and slammed his head against the shower wall until he was sure the only thing he could think about was his throbbing head. 

He came down a few minutes later when he was all dressed. He could smell that she cooked Rösti which never made him think of how hungry he was until then. He sat down across from her and began to eat as he felt _The song of Edelweiss_ get stuck in his head. 

"Brother?" Liechtenstein asked a few minutes later. 

"Yeah?"  

"What song is it your humming? It sounds very pretty." 

Switzerland paused his eating as he discovered that he was actually humming the song. Shit, "just an old song I heard from someone." 

"Oh? Was he a friend?"

Friend. That was what they were. Once were but no longer. Why did it bother him so much lately?, "yeah...An old friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelweiss- a flower that's practically an unofficial flower for Austria and Switzerland. And apparently the nickname for Swissaus? (I've been in this fandom for like three months so I apologize if I got it wrong.)
> 
> Rösti- A Swiss meal consisting mainly of potatoes but can contain tomatoes, sausage and other ingredients. It was originally a breakfast for farmers but now it's a meal served any day.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so sooner! School has come and slowed down at least and I was in a bit of a slump. But I'm back now!

Switzerland internally groaned as he trudged his way to the conference. While the meeting wasn't at Austria's place (thank God), it was in Germany's place and chances were that Austria would be there early and all due to them living so close to each other. 

He hated the bright blue November sky mocking him and the location of the meeting. He hated the early morning sun and the easy traffic. He also hated the fact that he'd be early thanks to Liechtenstein refusing to let him stay home. She said how it was important that he attended the meeting and he didn't have the heart to say no.  

So now he was exactly 10 minutes early to the meeting as he parked his car in the driveway and trudged inside. Germany was there to greet him as he took his coat and hung it neatly on the coat rack, " _Guten Morgen_."

" _Guten Morgen_."

"How's Liechtenstein by the way?" 

"She's doing fine. She says hi." Switzerland almost forgot that Liechtenstein did at one point live with Germany It was strange to him how a man's whose speech was yelling took care of someone as shy and quiet as her. 

"Then tell her I said hi back." Germany let him go inside the meeting room before he spoke again, "Austria's inside the meeting room." 

Germany obviously knew about Austria and Switzerland's past. Switzerland blamed the beer he was served that loosened up his tongue but he secretly knew that Germany was the closest person he had to a confidant. The rest of the nations were either annoying or crazy. Sometimes both. Germany seemed sane enough to him and one of his best trading partners.

Switzerland's face was unchanged as he looked at the German. Fear and anxiety wasn't what he liked to show though inside he wanted to go home, "anyone else inside?"

" _Nein_. Just him." 

"I see." Well shit, "I guess I'll be heading  in the conference room." He walked away before Germany could reply. 

He opened the doors of the conference room and sure enough found Austria looking over some paperwork. His eyes fell on Switzerland's for a few moments before he quickly glanced down. 

Switzerland pretended he didn't see that. He walked over to the table and took a seat as far from Austria as it could possibly be. The atmosphere was almost suffocating. He wished there was something he could do to distract himself. He looked around the room. 

Fresh coffee, milk and sugar along with cups was placed in the center of the table. Maybe it would help if he grabbed  some. He had to walk over to get as close to the coffee as possible. He went over to get a cup and coffee when his hands accidentally slipped. He quickly picked up the pot of coffee. However the coffee spilled everywhere, the brown liquid staining against the coffee colored table and into Austria's papers. 

"Hey what gives?" Austria said as he stared at the stained papers.

"It wasn't on purpose." Switzerland was never one for apologizes. He looked around for paper towels to clean up.

"That's fine." Austria sighed and stood up, "I'll get them. I know where they are." He left the room to go get them.

Switzerland was left alone in the room. The coffee had stained his papers and we're still doing it. He might as well move the papers to a different place. He walked over to pick up the papers. The coffee still made it easily enough to read. However he saw that it was music sheet paper instead of actual lined paper.

The coffee from the papers dripped onto the table and floor when he picked it up. Austria was obviously writing something when he read it and the writing was still slightly readable. Curious, he held it up to the light and managed to make out the notes. He couldn't read music so it was worthless to him. He looked at the top of the page, reading the title aloud, " _Song...of...Edelweiss_?!" He almost shouted, the memories of the song and everything that came along with it hit him as fast as a bullet.

"A song for who?" The voice made Switzerland drop the papers with a soft smack that caused some coffee to stain his clothes. He was thankful he was wearing his usual dark green clothes.

He saw that it was none other than Italy, who was standing by the doorway, probably not able to read the angry atmosphere that Switzerland was giving, "none of your business." 

Italy only shrugged, his curious brown eyes looking at the stained table with stained papers, "you better get something to clean it up or Germany will get really mad!" 

"I know that. Austria's getting some towels." 

"Okay. But in the meantime we can use this." He walked over to a cabinet and  picked up a stain stick and some towels, "I think this should help."

Switzerland face palmed. He should've searched around the conference room before Austria left, "Where'd you know it was anyway?"

"I visit Germany a lot and I always make messes." He handed Switzerland some towels. 

Switzerland took it and wiped the coffee off the table, making sure to not spill anymore loose coffee. He ended up using two damp towels as Italy began cleaning up the carpet. It soon looked like the stain never happened in the first place. Except for the soggy papers.

Italy curiously picked up the paper before Switzerland got a chance to stop  him, "oh I remember this song!"

"Hey, you shouldn't-wait what?" Switzerland wanted to snatch the papers from Italy but what he said made him stop.

"Well I was only a little boy when I heard it." Italy reminisced towards the memory, "I always thought he wrote it for someone he loved because of how he looks when he plays it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same way Germany looks at me sometimes. He really must've loved that person to make a beautiful song." 

 _Love_. Is that what Italy thinks Austria wrote the song for? 

It was of friendship, wasn't it?

Before either of them could speak, Austria came back with towels, "oh I see you two cleaned it up." 

"Yep!" Italy grabbed the half empty coffee pot, "I'll be filling this up before the other nations arrive." 

Austria and Switzerland were alone in the meeting room again. An awkward silence hung between the two. They didn't bother breaking away contact, their stares piercing the other. 

"You saw the papers." Austria finally broke the silence that hung between them. 

Switzerland nodded, "why do you have them here anyway?"

Austria seemed a bit flustered as he tried to maintain his stolid expression, "That is none of your business." 

Seeing Austria's brief moments of flustering had reminded him of the dream. When he first asked about the song and Austria would fluster over it. He would continue flustering until he finally completed the song and presented it to him. 

There was nothing to be said. So many topics and questions Switzerland wanted to say. He hoped that Germany Italy or anybody would show up and interrupt their conversation but no such luck. 

Fuck life.

"But there is a reason you brought the papers here. What are you planning to do? Play everyone to sleep?" That came off a bit harsher than he intended to but it seemed like Austria was unfazed by it.

Years of Switzerland's remarks made him grown used to it, "like I said, that's none of your business. Like you care anyway." He tossed away the papers seeing that the coffee completely drowned the ink, making it unreadable. 

Switzerland was officially out of words. He wanted to speak. What was wrong with him? What did he want to say?, "Austria." 

"Yes?" 

"I..."

"The hero has-"

"Fuck you!" Switzerland immediately retorted to the American's loud entrance. The moment he was going to talk was when the annoying nations had to come in. 

"Oh come on bro lighten up!"

Other nations had arrived since they either commuted or simply drove themselves. They paid no heed to the American and Swiss arguing before Germany silenced them all.

"Now then if you will all take your seats, we will begin." Germany allowed the nations to take their seats and grab coffee Italy had brought. 

Switzerland patiently sat through the meeting sitting next to Japan being silent and often making a remark or two and Hungary being ready to smack Prussia with a frying pan. He'd sometimes catch Austria looking at him before he glanced back down. They must've done it to each other for over 40 times throughout the meeting. He wished he could just talk to him but knew it wasn't that simple. One of the reasons was that the meeting was crazy as always.

He hated the meetings and was only lucky he sat next to someone as tolerable as Japan at least. He had seemed to pay attention well enough but he'd sometimes play a game on his Nintendo DS when he saw that a certain part of the meeting was going nowhere. At least he came prepared. 

Switzerland spoke his lines and that was all he did. He only drummed his fingers against the table repeatedly, hoping time would go faster. 

Eventually the meeting was adjourned and the nations began leaving. Switzerland grabbed Austria's wrist as he was leaving, not even speaking a word until all the nations have left. 

"Switzerland what do you want?" Austria asked. 

Out of all the words he could've said he only had one to come to mind. A simple request it was and he hoped Austria would know, "The song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen-good morning 
> 
> I think the next chapter or the chapter after that should be the last. I'm not really going to drag this story out too long and I don't have much ideas with it other than what I have. I do have a Swissaus fic planned that should be longer than this. I guess only time will tell. Well, have a great day and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether to make it a two or three-shot or actually make it a full blown story. While I do have some ideas about this story, I feel that the theme of music bringing them together will get lost. I'll use it for another story at the most.
> 
> So thanks for reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a good day!


End file.
